1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing accessory and more particularly to an accessory used to securely wrap lures to fishing rods.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many fishermen, particularly those fishing for bass, carry and interchangeably use several sets of fishing equipment. Each such set includes a rod, a reel, and a line having a lure attached thereon. When moving these sets into and out of the fishing boat or while the boat is traveling, the lures are prone to becoming entangled with other lures, carpeting, boat fabric, clothing, and the like. Untangling the lures or cutting the line and thereafter retying the lures thereto requires expenditure of considerable time and effort which expenditure is undesired especially during restricted light conditions of early dawn or late evening. Movement of the rods creates the potential for personal injury from a lure coming in contact with the body.
There are several measures that can be taken in order to avoid lure entanglement. One such method involves attaching a ring at the base of the rod shaft, placement of the lure hook into the ring, and tightening the line. This method suffers from many drawbacks as it does not remove the potential for personal injury. Furthermore, use of this method is not practical with soft plastic lures as the hook would need to be removed during lure securement and replaced in order to utilize the lure.
Another method used to avoid lure entanglement involves snapping a plastic box onto the rod shaft and placing the lure into the box. The box is clumsy to use and tends to be too small for many types of lures.
There is a need in the art for a device that will securely hold a lure attached to a line when the rod is being moved or otherwise not being used. The device should be easy to use with any size and type of lure. The device should eliminate the potential for personal injury. Ideally, the device will, if desired, keep a lure moist for extended periods of time.